Vacation Of The Fittest
by Ashley Epstein
Summary: Everyone knows that Yuki and Kyo fight over Tohru! But what happens when that battle is confined to the vastness of the forest? How will Tohru react when both boys start to assert their feelings for her; and fight even more? Who will finally win her heart
1. Introduction: Not My House!

Ok! So this is the first chapter...Actually it's more o n Introduction due to the fact there isn't muh going on just yet. I wil Update shortly when I get my Documents organized forthe next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Shigure Sohma sat, legs crossed, on the front deck of his house while admiring the lively forest which surrounded it. He could see everything, hear everything, and even _smell _everything...The birds flitted from tree to tree, only sweeping down to catch their slimy, but able, prey. The sun beating down, quite heavily, on his back brought about lukewarm sensations, causing his spine to shudder in discomfort from the unwanted heat.

"Looks as if Spring has come for us..." mumbled the handsome writer, sweeping his greased, jet black hair from his eyes.

He sighed then, breathing in the deep scent of pine, and the faintest mint smell of the surrounding underbrush. He parted his lips then, able to taste the moisture in the air, and indicating sign that it had rained only the night before. He smiled, his body relaxing from the robust smells of the forest.

"Looks like it's going to be an eventful vacation." his focus had moved to some far off object-perhaps not even real, and only a vision his eyes betrayed him to be tangible-as he thought of the following week in which Tohru-kun, Kyo, and Yuki would be home for.

This peaceful meditation-if you would think Shigure as the type to actually 'meditate'-was interrupted by the rupturing sound of wood splitting in half, and being torn apart. The large _SNAP _was followed by angered voices which could not be mistaken for any other but the most obnoxiously violent Sohmas he knew and had the displeasure of living with...

"You stupid rat! I'm going to kill you!" it was quite obvious for anyone who lived remotely close to the house, or with the Sohmas to know who the voice belonged to.

It wasn't long before it was answered by another familiar voice, "You're the stupid one, you stupid cat!" the voice was almost acidic, in a rhetorical sense, in it's reply to the first.

It wasn't long after that the voices were followed by the sound of more breaking wood, and the very distinct noise of someone being thrown into his new glass windows. Shigure's back heaved in frustration, and he brought his face in his hands as it betrayed his agony.

"My house..." he partially moaned, partially scolded-though no one was around to listen to him, not saying that they would actually obey his authority anyway...

* * *

Author's Note: So that's it for the introdution! I know, it might not be completely entertaining just yet, bt I hope you read on! I've got some fun twists to add in due time! Hope you liked it, review me, ok? Thanks everyone!

~Morikoh


	2. Plans

So if you read the Intro, hopefully youre reading this! This happens right after the Intro (Just to make sure it's tied together), ad ally involves the characters! Aren't you excited? (haha) But this should get things moving! If something doesn't make sense, then read the chapter before this, and if that doesn't help, PM me!

Enjoy!

* * *

Shigure paced, frustrated with the two high school students who sat before him. He mumbled something inaudible, and most likely unintelligent due to his rising anger. The door had been torn from it's wall, and the new glass windows he had finally paid off had been shattered by Kyo's body being thrown through them. Not like it was different from any other Sunday at the Sohma residence. And with Kyo and Yuki under the same roof, it was pretty inevitable. Shigure refrained from cursing Akito's name in his head for having Kyo stay. The cat was far too cocky.

"Now. Who's going to pay for this?" Shigure's naturally happy demeanor had vanished, leaving his face hard.

"Well. God knows I wasn't the one who threw somebody into the damn window..." Kyo spoke first, trying to stay composed- though not doing very well.

Shigure sighed, all chances of relaxing were now evaporating in both Yuki and Kyo's burning hatred. _This can't go on. They need to leave..._he thought, stroking his chin in such a way a man who actually _had _facial hair would. He looked at Yuki then, his face still stern as Yuki replied with a blank stare as if to say, _what did I do?_ Shirgure chuckled at this. The rat had always been spoiled in a sense, whether he would have liked to or not. So why would it make a difference now?

"So...? You just going to stare at the rat, or you actually going to say something?" Kyo was growing impatient-a very common trait one would see regularly if they were near him on a daily basis.

"No. But you are _both _going to fix my windows. Then you can pay for a replacement." Shigure smirked, feeling in control, at least until the front door shut. The three Sohmas looked up from the table.

"I'm back! I'm sorry I'm late...But I needed to stop for groceries." it was practically impossible to see Tohru Honda behind her mound of paper bags, as she wobbled into the house. It was hard to believe-for any of them-that she hadn't fallen already from her natural clumsiness that came with her wherever she went. All three of them rushed for her, taking the bags away from her load.

Tohru blushed, feeling spoiled. It was already too much that they were offering her a place to stay-even when her grandfather's house was already remodeled- but they were _always_ helping her. Taking off her sweatshirt, Tohru rushed to the kitchen to grab her apron-a sign that she was already in a rush to start dinner. She walked back into the main room, fiddling with the tie in the back before she realized Kyo and Yuki- bruised, bloody, and just plain filthy.

"Are-Are you guys ok?!" as usual, she blew it out of proportion-it wasn't _that _unsightly. She walked over, pulling out a tissue to dab at Kyo's cuts, evidence of the shattered glass he was thrown into.

"It's not that big a deal. I _only _got thrown through a window..." Kyo flinched at Tohru's touch, still managing to glare at Yuki while he spoke through his teeth. Of course he was still heated about the fight, but he didn't want to upset Tohru. He _couldn't._

Tohru ignored the foul temper, and acidic tone that Kyo refused to hide. She only concentrated on getting the antiseptic gel, and placing it on each and every cut before placing a million bandages on him. "Well. That should be better..." she stepped back, admiring her work-which was quite unsightly, but would serve it's purpose in healing.

"Oh come on...I'm not hurt..." Kyo sighed, looking at Tohru, but decided against arguing. He was getting that strange nervousness once again, and he had grown fond of this unfamiliar and warm feeling around Tohru, "But thanks." he smiled.

Tohru smiled back, more brightly-but what would you expect? Tohru Honda. The bubbly, happy, caring friend to everyone. She couldn't help but feel good for Kyo. She proceeded then to Yuki, inspecting his bruises with immense care. "You seem to be ok. You don't hurt, do you?" she looked into his face as she spoke, trying to read any sign that might give away hidden pain.

"I'm perfectly fine. I don't want to keep you from making dinner, so do what you must." Yuki smiled, his eyes displaying the warm affections he felt for the ordinary girl.

Tohru nodded as she turned for the kitchen, still fidgeting with her tie. Kyo followed her, half smirking as he chuckled at her. Tohru turned to face him just in time to be caught by the shoulders, and slowly turned around. Kyo grabbed the ties from her hands and slowly started to pull on them until she was right in front of him, his face resting in her neck as he bent over to tie the apron.

"Is this too tight?" he asked, his voice like honey as he pulled gently on the strings before knotting them.

"N-No...It's...fine..." Tohru blushed, feeling Kyo's breath on her neck as his head came up slowly, pausing by her ear. "Th-Thank you." she blushed once more, as he took a deep breath before replying to her. He was so..._close._

"You're welcome." he smiled, letting go of the tie, that was now in a small bow, and releasing her neck by taking a step back away from her ear. "So. What are we eating for dinner?" he smiled once more, as if he had something to hide. Some dark secret, or maybe a plan?

"Leeks..." Tohru hesitated, reading Kyo's disgusted face, "But I'm making rice balls for you" she smiled then too, recalling the school fair.

"Ok. Sounds good." Kyo backed out of the kitchen then, without another word.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kyo sat on the roof once more, looking at the stars in the distant sky. _Distant. _That's how he felt. Was it that bad to keep away from society to the point you feared everything about it? Culture. Friends. Family. _LOVE? _Kyo winced at this. _Love. _Was he in _Love?_ With Tohru? He thought so. She made him feel so....wanted. So _necessary. _And _she_ was necessary. To him at least..._But how could I ever tell her that? _he thought. Life hadn't been as relaxing as it had been in the mountains.

He sat upright then. "That's it" he smiled. The _mountains. _They had the next week off. So why not go on a trip? And maybe even tell her...Kyo pondered this awhile before he decided. Just in time too...

"Kyo? What are you doing up here in the cold?" it was Tohru. And she knew exactly what he was doing up on the roof. That's where he always was.

"Oh. Just thinking..." Kyo flinched. He was getting nervous again, and it was hard to accept the warm, fuzzy feeling when it was freezing out.

"I thought you'd be cold..." Tohru draped a warm quilt over his shoulders then, before sitting next to him, "What are you thinking about?" She pulled her knees to her chest then, hugging her thin, silk pajamas.

Kyo shook his head, _always caring for others over herself..._he thought. "Come here." he smiled, tugging on her shoulders once more to bring her under the blanket next to him. Tohru blushed in response, remembering the scene in the kitchen. Kyo didn't seem to notice. Her warmth was all he needed. "And I'm thinking about...Vacation..." he sighed, taking in Tohru's scent-she smelled like heaven compared to the leeks Yuki shoved down his throat only an hour ago.

"Oh...You have plans then?" she smiled, oblivious to the point he was trying to get at, "Work told me to take the week off. So I'll be cleaning the monster kitchen, given Shigure doesn't order in any more food..." she laughed then too, remembering what the place looked like before she came to live with the Sohmas.

Kyo started to fidget under the blanket, his hand moving over Tohru's as he looked her straight in the face, "No...I was actually wondering if you have plans..." he started to feel uncomfortable given the fact he'd never done such a thing before.

"No...I don't have plans...W-Why?" Tohru looked at Kyo's hand before returning his stare, which seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"I'm actually planning on going back up to the mountains where I trained for Spring vacation. Would you...Like you go with?" Kyo's color got evidently paler. He attempted a smirk, but only found wariness reading Tohru's expression-which seemed almost confused.

Tohru looked out at the stars, still glowing brightly, even in such darkness. That's what Kyo gave her. Something to smile about even when life really sucked. And the fact that he was asking to spend break with her? Uo-chan, and Hana-chan would have to wait a few days, of course. But they wouldn't mind. Tohru smiled while turning to face Kyo, "Sure. I'd like that."

Kyo cocked his head. Did he just hear her right? She _wanted _to go. This was great! "It's a deal, then." he smiled, removing his hand from hers to pull the blanket tighter around them. Tohru was completely fixated on the stars, her eyes twinkling just as bright as the far off lights in the sky. But much prettier-or at least Kyo thought as such. He smiled thinking of her words. _'I'd like that'_ she said...he couldn't help but feel good about himself-even if it was for the first time in years. _Like..._he didn't think so. _More like...Love._ He thought, as he slowly closed his eyes, relaxing a little.

There was a nudge at his shoulder, and Kyo turned to look down at Tohru, who was now asleep against his side. This felt right...He lifted her head slightly, moving her to his lap so her arms didn't wrap around him, causing the curse to transform him into a cat. With her head resting on his opposite shoulder, and her body across his, he pulled the blanket around them both making sure to cover Tohru completely. He sighed stroking her face with the back of his hand.

"Thank you." he smiled, hesitating, before pulling her face to his until their lips met in a gentle kiss goodnight.

* * *

Author's Note: I really appreciate all the reviews I get, and if you have ANY ideas for what you might want to see further on in the story then please, tell me! I need some ideas to add to my own. I'll be sure to credit anyone who gives me some ideas that I end up using! Thanks!

~Morikoh


	3. Plans Ruined

**Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews! Of course I'd hate to ask more of you...But when you say things like 'good. Update!' [or something along those lines] it doesn't help me much! I'm loving the praise-But I need to know WHAT exactly you're liking about the story so I can add more! Also. Again-This is about all of you [my readers] so give me some situations you'd like to see happen! Or if you want Tohru with Yuki, or Kyo. Well. I'll stop harassing you now-Enjoy!**

Tohru didn't know why, but she couldn't help but hum a joyful tune as she practically glided across the kitchen tile. Her optimistic, and over-joyous demeanor was all but comforting at such an early hour in the morning, as the _clinging _of pots and pans awoke her house mates. She didn't understand it, but something about last night had made her extraordinarily happy. She was _kissed!_ Or so she thought...The last thing she could remember was falling asleep on the roof with Kyo, and the warm earthy scent that filled her mouth as smooth lips pressed against her own. But by the time she could bring herself from such a restful sleep to see who her admirer was, she had already been placed in her own bed.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Shigure walked into the kitchen, eyes groggy from sleep. "Tohru-kun. What on earth are you doing up at this ungodly hour of the morning?" his eyes kept glazing over as his thick voice choked out the words through a yawn.

"Oh! Shigure-san. I'm s-sorry. I thought I'd make you something to eat..." Tohru blushed continuing, as she glanced at the clock-_it was an ungodly hour_- "Oh...Did I wake you?"

Shigure tried his hardest from falling asleep as she spoke, "No...well, yes actually." he smiled weakly, trying to think of other things rather than Tohru's energy-which was clearly making him weaker just by watching the small girl bounce across the kitchen. "My god...It's 4:30am, Tohru!Why would you be cooking at this hour?" his eyes seemed to be disinterested in his question as they dropped to the table cloth, following the lines in it-making him dizzy.

Tohru smiled at the exhausted writer, "Well. I might be going on a trip with kyo. And I wanted to make sure you and Sohma-kun were set with meals. I wouldn't want to come home and find a monster of a kitchen like when I first moved in..." she nodded to the counter across from her, which contained all of the ready-to-microwave meals she had already prepared.

Shigure only cocked his head, for the third time, trying to process the situation in his half-dazed, half-curious state._ I wonder what that cat is thinking..._he thought. _And what does it have to do with Tohru?_ His head felt as if had been in some far off galaxy when the slamming of the front door brought him back to the kitchen table in which he sat. Kyo was home.

"Ugh. Wrong day for rain..." the cat growled, in his usual state of displeasure as he threw his coat off and ran his fingers through damp hair, pushing it out of his face. He shuddered at the cool moisture, almost hissing.

Tohru didn't seem to be concerned as she answered, "It'll stop in due time." she smiled encouragingly, ignoring Kyo as he grabbed the milk carton from the fridge, drinking from it.

Shigure sighed, shaking his head as Yuki walked in the room. The prince seemed almost picture perfect, still in his pajamas without a hair out of place. "Good morning Miss Honda." he smiled, smacking as Kyo as he strode by, the milk catching in his throat.

"What?!" the cat choked out, his shirt wet from the dairy product. He grunted, trying to wipe it off and eventually giving up as he tore the shirt over his head. "Great...Just great..." he muttered, sticking the carton back in the fridge as he stalked up to his room to find new clothing.

He returned shortly after, sitting at the table between both Shigure and Tohru, Yuki taking place on Tohru's right side. Breakfast passed in a dull haze as Tohru dished out pancakes to the drowsy writer, and two boys having immature glaring contests across the table. _What can I expect?_ Tohru thought, _no different than any other Monday morning..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tohru was packing a duffel bag when the fist rasped against her door frame, "Miss Honda?"

"Come in!" Tohru didn't bother looking to see who it was; there was only one person who would ever call her 'Miss Honda'. "Hello Sohma-kun. I'm sorry, can I do something for you?" she dropped the sweatshirt on top of her bag along with her hairbrush, and turned to face Yuki.

"Oh, no no. I just thought I'd help you pack for the eventful week." he smiled, his eyes betraying his hidden motives as he stepped closer to Tohru, hands resting on her shoulder before he brought a gentle hand full of her hair to his face. "Hmm. You already showered. Beating my time, in fact." his eyes shone as he released her hair, memorizing her scent as he stepped back, leaving Tohru confused.

"What do you mean your time? I beat you, Sohma-kun? At what?" her eyes hazed over, deep in thought. _What is he talking about? _She thought.

"I meant I'm still not ready. Even after cooking a week's worth of food for Shigure, you still managed to pack before Kyo's even started." he chuckled, _stupid cat..._he thought. _He really thought he could hide this from him?_

"Oh! You're going on a trip too?" Tohru smiled, oblivious to what Yuki was trying to communicate to her.

"Yes, actually. I'm going with you." he smiled, and if it weren't for the fact he looked like a natural angel, the smile would have been mistaken for an evil smirk.

"Uh..." _uh oh..._.she thought. Not knowing what to say, she thought about Kyo, and knew exactly what his reaction would be...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What?!" the cat didn't even try to hide his anger as he dropped his bags in unison with his mouth, "No...No WAY! The stupid rat is NOT going with. I...I..." instead of finishing his sentence, he turned to Shigure, frustration evident as his brows pulled together in an almost menacing sneer. "Why?" he could hear Yuki chuckle behind him, and resisted the urge to attempt to but the rodent out of his misery.

Shigure shrugged, "Akito found out. He wants...No. He _ordered _Yuki to go with...I can't help it..." Shigure smiled too, Tohru hiding behind the door jam, expectant of a relentless brawl ahead. Kyo only shook his head, trying to calm himself.

"Tohru. Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to do anything...Let's just go before it rains again..." he looked out over the trees, noting the foggy, gray clouds hiding behind them. Tohru nodded, picking up her bag, followed by Yuki as they walked along the trail that dissipated in the woods.

The mountains were right behind the house, and just farther beyond the forest. They didn't have the time to actually climb the mountain, so after three long hours of hiking Kyo finally set his bag on the ground by a small mound of rocks in such an order that only confirmed the suspicion that a _human _had to have camped there. Tohru let out an exasperated sigh, dropping to her knees, throwing her bag beside her.

"Miss Honda. Are you alright?" Yuki probed, poking at Tohru's heated forehead, "Ah. You're warm...We should get you rest..." he sighed, setting up the small tent he had brought for her. After placing a small blanket, pillow, and sleeping bag in the tent he grabbed her duffel bag, throwing it against the tent's side, supporting it against any wind that might blow it away. He then bent over, grabbing Tohru's arms, placing them across her stomach as his free hand went behind her head, and the other under her knees.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Kyo sounded concerned now, feeling his blood boil as Yuki touched Tohru in the way he wished he could.

"Simmer, cat. I'm only placing her in the tent. She over-exerted herself..." Yuki snarled back, matching Kyo's protective attitude toward the small girl in his arms as he picked her up, walking into the tent he had set up.

"Typical Tohru..." Kyo whispered once the two disappeared, his eyes intimately soft, resembling an orange, caramel color. He pitched the larger of the two tents, sneering remembering who would be sharing it with him. _Damn rat..._he cursed. So much for his vacation away from the one thing he hated the most...

"The feeling is mutual." Yuki spat, coming out of the tent before he continued, "_Trust _me." he looked Kyo in the eyes then, knowing that the days to pass would not be pleasant...

**Ooooo. Tension. And two VERY protective men out for Torhu! Aren't you excited? This is where the real fun begins-The fight for Tohru! So, what do you think? Have any juicy ideas or situations that you would like to see Yuki and Kyo buck heads in? Let me know! It's all in the reviews...Just hit that very welcoming button. PLEASE!**

**~Morikoh**


	4. Mutual Motives

**Ok! So I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I feel so bad for poor Kyo here...(And you'll see why). But I figured that the story was lacking some Yuki & Tohru action...I'd also like to dedicate the chapter to kcscooter! She gave me the wonderful idea of having the trio go to the lake. I liked it so much, so here it is! Thanks kc! Now enjoy...**

* * *

Tohru awoke the nest morning to find herself in a very bright lighted tent, wrapped in Yuki's long coat. _W-wha...?_

"Ugh" she sighed, the stiff ground was wet and uncomfortable as she got up. She could almost feel herself sink in the mud beneath the tent. She didn't get a chance to think, however, when she heard the menacing voices just outside the zipped up door of the blue, silk-like fabric of the tent.

"Damn rat! You should've just left it alone! I had it under CONTROL!"

"Well it wasn't _my _fault! You didn't bother pitching a tent over it so it would keep from going aflame!"  
Tohru smiled weakly. _That's right..._it came back to her now, _I'm camping with Sohma-kun, and Kyo-kun..._She pulled on an old sweatshirt, and her less fashionable pair of jeans before slipping on the pair of boots she brought along. From the feel of the ground she felt it would be pretty wet out. And with it being wet, Tohru was sure to find herself slipping in the mud...

"Oh! Miss Honda! Good morning." she was greeted with Yuki's uneasy smile as she crawled out of the tent.

Tohru smiled back, not bothering to reply. That only made Yuki's smile even less genuine. _What's he worked up about?_ Mistaking the over friendly sun for a cloud, Tohru looked up, inspecting perfect, blue skies. _It couldn't have rained..._

"Did it rain?" She decided to ask anyway, in hopes of starting a conversation. She looked around her, inspecting the over-sized puddle that intruded their camp._ I don't remember anything on the forecast..._

Yuki's smile faded to a grimace, "Eh...No...I...Heheh."

"He set the food on fire _and _flooded the camp..." Kyo huffed, his breath in short angry gasps brushing dirt off his own clothes-a sign that Yuki had most probably thrown him into a nearby tree. Tohru couldn't help but smile at this. _Those two..._

"Miss Honda. I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to!" Yuki looked uncomfortable in his apologetic fit. He took two steps toward Tohru, inspecting her face for any signs of anger.

Tohru couldn't help it, "Ha! Hahah...ha...haha...." she bent over her knees, trying not to sit in the mud as she laughed uncontrollably. "You're...You're...Fighting...o-over....M-me! I....I'm not....Angry!" she sobbed, the heaving in her chest starting to hurt.

Yuki was dumbfounded, "eh... Miss Honda?" he smiled too, his lips curling into a crooked grin as he chuckled. He looked at Kyo, who was trying to fight laughter himself-doing a better job than Yuki. He didn't so much as smile, but his face turned a bright red, his eyes lighting up in excitement.

Once the group had successfully composed themselves, Tohru went looking in her bag once more, coming out and handing a small package to Yuki, and the other to Kyo. "I thought something like this might happen," she giggled before continuing, "So I made breakfast-Only for today though. I'll do the cooking later." she smiled, taking out her own before sitting on a soggy tree stump. She looked at the trees above her as she ate, admiring how the leaves framed the sky, reminding her of a cage. The thought grew darker when she remembered what will soon happen to Kyo in only a few months. She gulped, louder than necessary and looked away, not wanting to think of the future. Living with the Sohmas was the best thing that had happened to her in awhile, and she didn't intend on thinking of life without the ill-tempered cat. _He makes me smile..._

"Yo! Tohru! Stop gazing off like an idiot and decide what we're doing today." Kyo grumbled, before stuffing himself with another bite of his pastry.

Tohru smiled. This was beginning to feel so normal, so..._right._ She didn't know what she was going to do when he wasn't around anymore, "Um. How about we go to the lake we passed coming up here? I'm sure we could all use some sun, and maybe even play in the water?" Tohru sounded so immature, it was hard not to smile.

Yuki immediately agreed, "Sure. I'll go get my suit!" he smiled before placing a gentle hand on her shoulder as he passed, leaving Tohru and Kyo alone. Neither of them said anything.

"So....The lake...Eh?" Kyo tried to swallow, not finding the courage to do so. He didn't feel like getting wet. It's not that he feared water, he just didn't _enjoy _it. Tohru noted his uneasy smile before coming to her senses.

"Oh, Kyo! I'm sorry! We don't have to if the cat doesn't enjoy the water. I completely understand!" Tohru grew red, feeling ashamed for associating_ Kyo _with _the cat_, the title he despised with a passion.

"No. I'll go. This...This trip. It's for you..." Kyo's eyes were focused elsewhere as he spoke, but the feeling hidden in his distance glance was communicated perfectly. Tohru nodded then, disappearing as Yuki did, into her own tent to change. She came out five minutes later with her light blue bikini on, wearing short just over the bottoms, so to cover herself. Kyo and Yuki were ready and waiting for her. Yuki in gray trunks, which illuminated his light violet hair. Kyo, however, was still in his usual khakis and T, not planning on getting wet. With the trio set to go, they headed back in the way they came, forgetting the camp behind...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh, Kyo! It's gorgeous!" Tohru smiled, admiring the glistening stream which lead to the lake in the distance. It was framed with beautifully shaped rocks, which were partially covered by a running waterfall just by the entrance. Tohru quickened her pace, slipping on the moss which spread over the rocks beneath her.

"Toh-!"

"Miss Honda!" Yuki had moved in front of Kyo just in time to catch Tohru with his free arm, while the other swung behind him, pushing Kyo out of the way. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes!" She blushed, feeling clumsier than ever. _They saved me...AGAIN._ She shook her head in frustration with herself, being careful not to embrace Yuki as he helped her on her own two feet. "Thanks." she smiled, continuing with the pace she left off with, leaving Kyo and Yuki behind her as she skipped to the water's edge.

"What was that for?!" Kyo tried to remain quiet, careful not to upset Tohru, who wasn't far away. _She's so happy right now..._

Yuki returned the menacing glare with one more frightening, "I _know _what you're trying to do, Kyo." he sneered his name, "You're trying to get to Tohru! You can't just do that to people!"

"Oh, now don't we sound jealous? Why is that, _rat?_ Why would the rat be jealous of the _cat?_ You have everything you want. You don't know the meaning of hard work." Kyo shook his head, rushing his words before Tohru could notice their argument.

Yuki noticed too, and lowered his voice in response, "Who said I got everything I want? When something good comes along I'm supposed to just give it up?"

"Possessive already? You can't just _use _people because they happen to be something positive..." Kyo spat, his voice almost a growl.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did I just experience the slightest bit of compassion for someone else rather than yourself?!" Yuki glared back.

Kyo couldn't help but let off steam and push Yuki into the tree as he spoke, "_Watch _yourself, rat. I _will _beat you one day. And then _you _can attempt to endure what I've been through. _Then_...no. MAYBE then you'll be able to complain about your problems..." Kyo muttered, walking past Yuki to where Tohru stood.

"Are you okay?" Tohru frowned, noting the distant gaze in his eyes. _I wonder what happened..._she turned around as Yuki walked toward them_. Yuki...?_ She cocked her head at the violet beauty, he too was experiencing some strong emotion as well. They couldn't have been fighting..._could they?_

Yuki's voice intruded her mind, "Want to swim?" he smiled, holding out his hand before stepping into the water himself. Tohru followed, turning to Kyo as she went, not sure what to do.

Kyo looked away, not able to hold her gaze. He didn't like the fact he didn't enjoy water. That was the one thing he wanted to be able to do at the moment. Swim with Tohru. Ignoring her questioning look, he straightened up, climbing a nearby tree before sitting down to watch the two. He chuckled softly when Tohru would slash Yuki, and then frown when he would copy her action, making her laugh. He loved that laugh; he loved that girl. Did he really? He thought so...She made him...necessary. Useful. Loved. If he didn't know this, he knew one thing for sure; this was most definitely going to be the most painful experience, watching Yuki and Tohru together. He could only hope that it wouldn't stay like that. _Tohru..._

**

* * *

**

**Well? Good? I kinda thought it would help if people saw how Kyo really felt. I will most definitely do a chapter like this for Yuki (That is if you _want _it. So REVIEW!) But anyways! You know the drill! If you have any interesting scenes/ideas you'd like to see pop out in the story then I'll write them for you! Just drop a review and let me know what you thought, and what you'd like to see...I also need ideas for KISSING SCENES! WHO do you want to KISS Tohru? **

**~Thanks for your never-ending support! 3 Morikoh**


	5. S'mores N' Kisses

**Yay! Two chapters in two days! Aren't I busy? Well, for those of you who are my faithful readers, (And leave REVIEWS!) this is for you! I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Shape-Shifter Steph, and Inkaria. Steph-This is the Yuki X Tohru moment you wanted! And Inkaria- Thankyou so MUCH for this idea! I therefore dedicate the Campfire scene to you! (Let me know what you think-I tried my best to make it cute!) So, I really hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The fire crackled, sending sparks in Kyo's already burning orange hair, "Watch what you're doing, will you?" he groaned, brushing the ash from his hair as Tohru dropped her stick into the fire. The night was silent, the fire's crackling the only sound for miles. It was no wonder-Kyo and Yuki's protests and fighting had driven out the few neighboring animals that inhabited the small area where the trio camped.

"I'm sorry, Kyo-kun." Tohru moaned, a faint blush spreading her cheeks as she gave up on making the fire larger. It was cold, and to make matter worse, her tent had been destroyed while they were at the lake. "It's so c-cold..." she whispered, pulling her sweatshirt closer to her skin. She hadn't pack for this weather. _It was supposed to be 'nice' out..._

"Miss Honda! You'll freeze!" Yuki slid closer to her, pulling his own quilt from around his shoulders, gracefully placing it on Tohru's. "Here. You should be much warmer..." he smiled, ignoring Kyo's grunt of protest from across the fire.

"So-Sohma-kun! What about you?" Tohru was already beginning to gain the feeling in her arms, but being herself, she couldn't help but worry for others. She held out an apologetic hand to Yuki, not sure what else to say.

"I'm fine, Honda-san. I still have my coat." he smiled once more, adjusting himself on the log so their shoulders were leaning against one another. "But if you insist..." he moved closer, his arm around Tohru's shoulders as he slipped beneath the blanket with her, "We'll share."

Tohru nodded, feeling less guilty about stealing Yuki's quilt, as she pulled her marshmallow out of the flames of their dying fire. She grabbed graham crackers and chocolate from beside her, making haste, hoping her sugary treat didn't get too cold. She bit into it slowly, smiling as the insides oozed from their cracker barrier, making a mess of her mouth and cheeks. "Oops..." she muttered, feeling embarrassed.

Yuki chuckled, pulling his arm that graced her shoulders tighter, their faces only inches apart as he spoke, "You are too sweet..." he whispered, as his lips gently brushed her own, his tongue timidly grazing her lips, tasting the marshmallow there and cleaning it off, "princess..." he finished, his eyes focused on hers as they widened. He took amusement in this reaction. _Precious..._

"Tch..." Kyo grunted, standing up from across the fire as he looked away from the two, not able to make eye contact. This day was only getting worse and worse._ Damn rat..._he glanced back, noting the faint blush that had visited Tohru's cheek as she and the rat shared careless conversation. _...Tohru, _He sighed, making his way to his and Yuki's tent. "I'll sleep outside. Tohru should probably sleep in the tent and take my place..." Kyo tried not to show emotion as Tohru gave him a questioning glance.

"But Kyo...That's your...." she shook her head, confused by his sudden distant composure, "I can alway-"

"I won't have it Tohru, I won't. You should sleep inside..." Kyo's words came harsher than he expected, and he could only hope that they hadn't affected Tohru, "I need some time anyway..." He couldn't help but think that inviting Tohru here with him was a bad idea. _It's all that Rat's fault..._He grimaced, stepping in the tent to grab an extra blanket, and his own belongings, in hopes of making more room for Tohru. The thought of her and Yuki too close didn't please him.

"What's wrong with him?" Tohru looked at Yuki as he got up, offering her a hand in return. She grabbed it, and allowed him to pull her to her feet with little effort. Her eyes still fixed on Kyo, she nodded to Yuki, still unresponsive to her question.

"How should I know?" Although he said it with a smile, Tohru couldn't help but hear the coldness in Yuki's voice. He still grasped her hand as he pushed past an exiting Kyo, their shoulders butting violently, as he led her into the tent.

"G-goodnight, K-Kyo-kun..." Tohru whispered, confused. She had made up her mind, _I'll ask him tomorrow..._She hated when he was like this...It bugged her.

"Goodnight" Kyo didn't bother looking at her then, for fear he might see Yuki's hand firmly grasping hers, and most possibly snap; saying something he'll eventually regret if it were too soon to do so. He simply walked past them, climbing the tree that stood over the tent, and sat down. He pulled out the blanket, letting it lay across his lap, his shoulders and the numbness intruding them were ignored as he stared out at the sky. The stars danced across their deep blue stage, shining with the intensity of what reminded him of Tohru's smile. He wanted her. He wanted to _fight _for her. _I guess it's time I try..._

"Yuki. I'm fine, really." Tohru's cheeks were colored with a deep blush as he pulled her sleeping bag closer to his own. She couldn't figure out why he wanted her so close. "I'll be fine. I swear."  
Yuki sighed, "You won't. You have no idea how cold it is, or how important it is that you don't get sick...Remember what condition you were in when Shigure and I found you living in the woods?" Yuki smiled, thinking of the memories. _She can be so dense..._

"Y-Yeah...I guess that makes sense..." Tohru smiled weakly, not wanting to think about those memories; Shigure couldn't stop laughing for hours. So instead, she crawled in her sleeping bag, allowing Yuki to pull her into his chest. To her surprise, it wasn't that bad. _So warm..._

Yuki smiled too, feeling her so close to him had sent fireworks off in his head; and maybe in what he liked to believe- his heart. _Ah...Better..._he couldn't stand to be apart from her when they had been so close before. He chuckled as Tohru's head feel on his chest, deep in sleep. _Already? Well..._ _Goodnight princess..._This was right. This is what he wanted...And he intended on staying this way. _Forever..._He kissed her head gently then, before laying down to fall asleep himself.

"Damn rat..." Kyo spat, silently, as he watched the previous events playback in his mind. The lake. The fire. The tent...How he longed for Tohru to fall asleep with him by her side. _Dammit.._He cringed, hearing the soft sighs of Tohru below him. He sat up, hearing the faintest noise, _'Kyo-kun'_. He looked around, expecting to see a worried Tohru, coming with extra blankets. _That's so like her..._he thought, smiling at the fantasy.

"K-kyo..." He heard it again. Tohru sighed his name! He smiled, thinking of what it might mean. _Is she dreaming about me?_ He instantly felt better, knowing that she cared for him. He couldn't help but fantasize about telling her how he felt as well. Maybe she felt the same way?_ Of course, it's too soon to do that..._he mused, but the more he thought about it, the more intense the desire grew. He wanted to tell her. He was _going _to tell her; just not yet. But at least he could sleep peacefully knowing he had made up his mind. _In the meantime, I'll just have to make her time here worthwhile..._He smiled, thinking of what he would do in only the next five days. And for once, he fell asleep with a smile on his face, impatient for the morning to come...

* * *

**Well? Wasn't that CUTE? I know- Kyo is in trees a lot...but I think it fits his personality, and offers a great scene as he watches Yuki and Tohru snuggle from above. I'm beginning to grow quite attached to this story, and hearing so many wonderful comments about it just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy; ready to pump out another chapter. Just let me know if my story starts to lose it's quality, and I'll fix it (Or maybe you enjoy chapters that get uploaded fast?) I got a very interesting Review from a Yuki fan, who admitted that this Fic made them feel sorry for Kyo! I love when my writing has that effect on people; so let me know if this happens to you! I love all of your input, and use practically every tangible idea you hand me. This Fic is for you-So keep those helpful Reviews coming! They keep me on my toes. ^^ Thanks everyone!  
~Morikoh**


	6. Dreams And Fantasies

**Okay! So here's the next chapter. It might not be completely perfect-But this chapter builds up to what's going to happen in the next one...I try to keep my chapters about 1000-1700 words, so you don't spend so much time having to read them. But I will have the next chapter up in about an hour or two (Already have it sketched out). Proving how much I love my readers! Okay, so on to the story...**

* * *

Tohru awoke, only five hours later, from one of the most graphic dreams she had ever imagined possible. She looked to her left to find Yuki, his right arm slung from beneath the sleeping bag, over her shoulders, his left arm hanging loosely from underneath his chest, just barely grazing her arm. _Oh. That's right..._Tohru recalled the night from before with ease as the pictures flashed in her head. The lake. Kyo and Yuki's distance-for reasons even she couldn't recognize. And that campfire-and the trouble it brought about. She blushed, thinking of when Sohma-kun had kissed her, and how Kyo had grown angry. "Oh god..." she whispered, her stomach twisting within her skin. _Kyo...You must have hurt so much..._she had finally figured out what was wrong! "Jealousy?" she choked, only half confident in her conclusion.

It wasn't that she disliked Yuki-not at all. In fact, she _was _attracted to him...But not everything should spark from physical attraction. She wanted more, she _needed _more. Since the death of her mother, and even her father, she had craved the affectionate love that made young girls her age croon. How could she live without something so necessary? _And that dream..._Even her unconscious mind was set on love recently. And it all started with that kiss..._who was it?_ She slowly lifted herself from her cheaply made cot, consisting of extra blankets and her sleeping bag. Tohru stopped; something wasn't right. _I don't remember getting extra blankets..._She looked to Yuki, seemingly dead to the world. _It couldn't have been him...He was holding me...Or could it? _

It seemed that she had an admirer. First with her unconscious kiss, and now the extra blankets? Maybe these secret actions of love had sparked her dreams lately? She couldn't help but close her eyes, imagining the dream that kept running through her head. She was lying in a meadow, with a dark figure beside her-but who? She could clearly remember the imaginary butterflies that invaded her stomach as he slowly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. And his _kiss_; much like the one she almost thought she had imagined only two nights ago. Tohru sighed, stretching as she grabbed her bag of clothing before stepping out of the tent. She couldn't just change with Yuki sleeping not five feet away from her. And with her poor coordination, she was likely to fall flat on top of him, and soon they'd both be naked-her from changing, and him from transforming. God knows _that _won't go well...She blushed at this involuntary thought.

She stepped out of the tent to find Kyo already sitting at a weak fire. _Was he there all night? _"Good morning Kyo-kun" she smiled, hoping he would return it this time. He did, and her heart threatened to leap from her chest. _Wow. _Tohru looked around, hoping that he wouldn't catch her sudden rosy cheeks. As her gaze fell upon the tree she froze, finding the blanket that he had grabbed the night before on a nearby branch. _Oh...So that's where he slept..._she couldn't help but feel horrible at the thought.

"Breakfast?" Kyo's voice was raspy, and sounded as if he was just barely choking the words out. She blinked, noting the small pan with a couple of eggs frying, as he held it out to her.

"Sure. Thank you." she smiled, grabbing a paper plate, and sitting next to him on the log as he helped her dish the eggs between the two of them. "They're good." she smiled, taking a small bite, eyes on Kyo's reaction. He was so..._distant. _What was going on?  
"Thanks" he smiled-something that almost resembled his genuine joy that she loved so much. Again her heart thudded. _What is wrong with me? _She looked down, pretending to busy herself with eating as she contemplated her heart's stubborn motives.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kyo sighed, his shoulders heaving as he craned his neck to eye the sky above them; it was sunny, the birds dancing in the clearing as few came to skim the water beneath. Kyo winced, not wanting to think of the unpleasant water that led him to endure such a lonesome day just the night before. "So. What do you want to do today?" he tried striking the conversation, not feeling very confident about apologizing for his inexcusable attitude before.

"I'm not sure. Anything _but _the lake; I'd hate for you to be left out, Kyo-kun..." Tohru frowned, the space between the two people closing as she leaned next to him, not sure of her actions. It almost felt as if her body was denying her control, it's only concern being Kyo's warmth. Besides, it _was _a chilly morning. They had been sitting on the same log for almost an hour now, Yuki showing next to no life inside the tent. _Wonder what he was doing all night..._

Kyo flinched, feeling Tohru's shoulder rub against his, seeking the heat that the trees above denied her with their leaves blocking out the smooth sunlight that tried desperately to penetrate through. For the first time he felt grateful to the incapable sun, giving him an excuse to get close to Tohru without making her feel immensely uncomfortable. He felt Tohru move away slowly, thinking maybe his reaction had put her off, and decided he'd fix it. "Sorry. You're fine; you must be cold..." Kyo smiled again, tugging on Tohru's shoulder as she followed his pull warily until she was sitting in his lap. He pulled his blanket up and draped it across her shoulders. "Here. Just don't...Hug me, okay?" he chuckled, knowing that it was exactly what he wanted-though transforming back would cause him to be naked, and embarrass Tohru even further; something he _didn't _want.

"Th-thanks." Tohru blushed once more, trying to find something to talk about. Last night had been so awkward between them...And it wasn't how she wanted things to be. So she had to do something, right? "So. How about we go on a hike? I'm sure you'll like that...And I think Sohma-kun is still sleeping. We can leave and be back in time for lunch?" Tohru offered, feeling bad that the majority of her day before had been spent with Yuki, while Kyo sat out by himself.

Kyo smiled, thinking of the good four hours he'll have alone with Tohru, "Yeah...I would like that." he nodded, standing up with Tohru in his arms. She fidgeted, positioning herself so she wouldn't fall, and wouldn't grab Kyo, as he began to set her down gently on her feet. "You'll need to change. Just go to the lake and wash up. You'll probably need some good boots, and maybe a sweatshirt to go along." he nodded, looking at Tohru's sleep wear with a sly smile, teasing her. It worked too. The blood ran to her face once more, allowing the most beautiful pink color grace her cheeks once more. "I'll get the snacks and water bottles while you get ready." he turned away, perhaps sparing her further embarrassment, or maybe even sparing it himself-seeing her in sich attire was surprisingly tempting, and almost too cute to look at for prolonged periods of time, and he was afraid that now _he _might be blushing.

"Sure. Thanks!" Tohru turned, picking up her bag as she headed behind the trees where the beautiful lake lay, sparkling in the bright sunlight. The water was surprisingly warm, but she refrained from bathing fully, for the fact that Kyo would be wanting to leave soon if they were to be back by lunch. She emerged in the camp wearing an old pair of faded shorts Uo-chan had lent her, along with her mother's old sweatshirt, and a pair of country-style tan boots for hiking. "Okay. I'm ready." she smiled, placing a small note addressed to Yuki by the tent, in case he were to awake without them there. Once the note was left where she was sure he would find it, she turned and ran to where Kyo stood on the clearing's edge, waiting almost impatiently. She smiled as she approached, grabbing the backpack he handed her to carry.

"This should be fun." Tohru laughed, looking forward to the outdoor walk, and what they might encounter along the mountain's paths.

"I'm sure of it." Kyo mirrored her excitement, if for other reasons just to be with the smiling girl. He loved to bask in the light of her smile, and today he had it all to himself; Well, at least for the next three or four hours. But he planned on making ever minute of it count. They were destined to have one of the most eventful days of the trip...Whether Tohru was ready or not.

* * *

**Ooo. Four hours? PREVIEW: Near Death Experiences! Kyo saves Tohru! A Jealous Yuki? Campfire Stories? And Kitty meets Water in order to save a drowning Tohru? Ihope you're all looking forward to the next chapter as much as I am! It's sure to be a good one! Let me know if you enjoyed the preview or not? Maybe I'll just put future ideas up as Author Notes to help you look forward to the next chapter? Unless you don't need the encouragement to read on? Let me know!**

**~Morikoh**


	7. Saving the Uncoordinated

**As promised! This is the Kyo x Tohru chapter (Part I)! I know...There's two parts. But it's late, and I didn't want to leave you all hanging with nothing. But I promise! More action to come tomorrow! Here you go, guys!**

* * *

"K-Kyo. Aren't we to the top, yet?" Tohru asked, breathlessly. They had been hiking for a good hour now, and the exhaustion was starting to become too much to bear.

"Heheh. Yeah. Almost there!" Kyo smiled, seemingly fine. Tohru was amazed at his endless energy. The driving workout seemed to be almost exhilarating to him. _Much like a dog on a walk...Always enticed to see what comes next..._She laughed at this though; he was the cat for God's sake.

The scenery, however, was just as breathtaking. The mountainside sloped down to where they spent the previous day at the lake, a small stream running along the sides of the crevices. Tohru cocked her head and smiled at the birds that came together there, bathing in the sunlight and warm water. The mountains were so full of life, it was almost unbelievable. Being from the small city, Tohru wasn't used to such animals, roaming comfortably in their own surroundings as they ignored the passage. Tohru had held a piece of her cracker out to one of the birds, and just as surprisingly, it took it from her hand gently, hesitating before it flew back to the water's edge. _So friendly..._In a weird way, the animals reminded Tohru of the Zodiac curse. Every person and animal had their own distinct nature; calm or wild, friendly or distant,. Seeing it in nature made those cursed by the zodiac spirits seem perfectly normal-out here anyway.

"Tohru. Keep up, will you?" Kyo feigned annoyance as he patted her on the head, hesitating by her side as she bent over to crumble some crackers for the animals. "Come on." he smiled, touched, as he reached for her hand before continuing. A faint blush colored his cheeks as she clasped her hand tighter around his.

"Okay!" she smiled, effortlessly. Instead of feeling exhausted, the animal experience had lifted her spirits, enticing her to let go of Kyo's hand and race ahead. "Can _you _keep up?" Kyo only smiled as he quickened his pace-but not quite to a run.

"Tohru! Watch out!!!" Kyo yelled, reaching an arm for Tohru. But before either of them could grasp each other, Tohru had already slipped on the edge of the cliff, sliding down until she met with a single standing fragment, sticking out from the cliff's side. She clung to the dirt there, for fear of the slightest movement might send her plummeting down to the rocky sand below.

"K-Kyo! Get help! There's no way you ca-" But her order was ignored. Kyo went jumping of f the cliff as well, purposely of course, landing nimbly beside her. "K-Kyo! The dirt is cracking! We're going to fall!" Tohru warned, feeling very uncomfortable as Kyo ignored her, thinking of a different plan. _Why did he ignore my warning?!_

"Grab onto my back...Just don't embrace me..." Kyo bent over in front of her, offering his back for her to hang on. She stepped forward, and without warning Kyo took her legs in his hands, lockinght them around his waist as he held her thighs, feet rising from the ground. "Place your hand on my shoulders..."

"But K-Kyo..."  
"I said do it! Come on, Tohru!" his voice was shaking as well, as the ground below them started to shake as well, already lowering them closer and closer to the sand.

"O-Okay" she listened this time, placing her hands on either side of his neck and shoulders-careful not to actually hug his neck. Without warning, he jumped from the falling fixture, and the air went down to her stomach as they fell, Kyo repositioning himself before they hit the ground.

Hitting the ground with a loud _thud, _Tohru looked below her to find Kyo, wincing. He had positioned himself as such so she wouldn't hurt herself; him used to the physical pain for the fact he got into arguments with Yuki on a daily basis. "K-Kyo!" Tohru was about to get up when Kyo tugged her by the shoulders, bringing her to lay on his chest once more. She froze, not sure if he was hurt, or just tired. "Kyo...?"

"I'm fine, Tohru. Really." he chuckled, his back was sore, but nothing he couldn't handle. But having Tohru lay on him like this was a new experience; one he didn't want to lose so quickly. "Can we just...stay like this awhile? Please?" Kyo choked, the weight uncomfortable (in a good way) and foreign to him.

"S-sure...But Kyo..." Tohru smiled, her arms frozen still. She didn't want to make the mistake of making him transform. She didn't mind the close contact either. It wasn't often that Kyo was completely honest...

"Yes?" he seemed disinterested, focused on the smell of the girl's hair.

"W-We have to get back...It's been almost four hours...And we have no idea where we are..." Tohru blushed. Yuki should be up by now. It was about eleven in the morning now; he'd be expecting them. But they were completely lost...

Kyo sighed. She was right, "Okay...Let me up." he watched hesitantly as Tohru slowly rose from on top of him, feeling the urge to pull her back into him once more; and urge he had to ignore. The rat would be suspicious and try something..."Okay...Let's go." he sighed, noting the way Tohru walked; something was different. "Tohru...Did you hurt your leg?"

Tohru seemed surprised as well; she was bleeding. "I must have caught it on something...The rocks maybe?" she looked around until she found a familiar red stain on the rock only three feet away. Her leg had gotten caught..."Ooh...Yeah. Definitely caught..." Tohru limped, grabbing Kyo for support as a new rush of blood pumped through the gash.

"Let's wrap that up..." Kyo's eyes were kind as he grabbed the backpack from her, sitting her down so he can examine her leg. He quickly, and gracefully, picked out the bandages, grabbing her leg gently as he cleaned it; causing little pain for her.

Tohru couldn't believe how easy it was. She normally hated this kind of thing...But Kyo...Was so good at it! _It doesn't even hurt..._she smiled, watching as he wrapped her now swollen leg in gauze.

"Maybe we should go to Hatori..." Kyo shook his head, angry at himself for letting such a thing happen to her. He was so..._useless..._he frowned, gently grazing the bruise with his thumb as he looked at Tohru now.

"No! I'm fine, really. It doesn't even hurt, and I'm sure with a good washing and some ice it'll get better...We...We have three more days...and a whole day to get back to Shigure-san's house. I don't want this to end so soon..." Tohru frowned too, hoping Kyo would change his mind. He smiled in return to this.

"Okay. Well...At least let me carry you?" He asked, not really waiting for an answer before grabbing her, and putting her on his back once more, being mindful of the injured leg to his right. "Better?" he smiled, looking over his shoulder to find a blushing Tohru.

"Y-yes." she smiled back, burying her face in Kyo's shoulder. This felt good. Warm...and...comforting. She smiled, thinking of the impossibilities of staying like this...until she fell asleep.

"Glad you're comfortable..." Kyo chuckled, determined to find their way back to the camp.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yuki sat on the log in front of the dead fire, re-reading Tohru's letter.

_Yuki, _

_I'm sorry we didn't wake you...You looked so peacefull in your sleep. Kyo and I only went on a short hike to pass the time for the morning. We should be back by about eleven, just in time to start lunch. Please make sure you eat before then; wouldn't want you getting fatigued out here. _

_I'll see you soon,_

_Tohru _

Yuki grumbled something unintelligible before finally crumbling up the letter in his fist, throwing it into the fire pit. He buried his face in his hands, looking at his watch; 12:30pm.

"Dammit!" he growled, throwing his sweatshirt to the side of the fire, not caring if it caught flame or not, "Damn cat...." Everything was going so good-finally! _How could that idiot do something like this? _Yuki only sat there, as the loneliness he had endure for so long, and that had seemingly disappeared since Tohru had been around, began to slowly engulf him again, as the feeling of abandonment made him thirst for the fight that was soon coming...

* * *

**So how do you like these cliff hangers? I know they're so mean, but I think they help me conclude the chapter at a good point where it doesn't feel like it's not done yet...So! Next Time: Saving The Uncoordinated Part II! I hope you read on!**

**I never knew how addicting reviews are! I can't believe how easy they've made writing this story! And not only that, but you all have such great ideas that I get so excited and just write and write...So, as always: KEEP UP WITH THE REVIEWS! And please inform me of any new ideas, or faults (etc). I'll be sure to credit you for it (Dedicate a chapter to you for your help. I've already done it once!)**

_**~Morikoh**_


	8. Scary Stories and Leaping Tohrus

**Okay! More credits! This time it goes out to both Julia, and Kcscooter for some wonderful ideas! This took awhile to write...And I know-It is cut off, once again! But that's just for my strict, 'short chapter = interesting chapter' rule. But without further ado, I shall let you figure that out for yourself...Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuki sat alone, contemplating his existence as Tohru and Kyo returned; Tohru fast asleep on Kyo's back. Kyo met Yuki's gaze for a moment before turning away, completely unaffected. Yuki turned the other way too, trying to act as if the two of them together was completely normal for him, and that he had no care in the world. _Now why isn't she like that with me? Am I that awkward to be around? _Yuki shook his head, peeking over his shoulder to glimpse at Kyo as he set a pallet next to the fire, setting Tohru on top of it as he covered her up with his quilt.

"Don't you think you should put her in the tent?" Yuki wore a nonchalant look, though his eyes expressed every ounce of envy that engulfed his body at the very moment.

Kyo looked at him like he wore two heads, "Sure, of course!" he mocked, "If you want to light a fire in the tent to keep her comfortable." Kyo shook his head, grabbing the four potatoes Tohru had packed for the lunches. He began peeling them, throwing the unnecessary peels into the wood behind him, offering the animals scavenging there some rest. He looked up at the trees, the wind gracefully blowing through his hair. It fell in his eyes, and he quickly shook his head, letting it fall to the side instead.

Yuki glowered, turning for his tent; surprisingly so, he was still in his sleep wear._ Fine...Cat. _He changed into a pair of comfortable slacks-perhaps too dressy for camping-but hey, that's Yuki. He came back out, carrying his water bottle with him. "Did you at least get water from the lake?" he asked coldly.

"No. I was too busy navigating our way back here, so Tohru-or me-could feed _you. _And offer _you _company." Kyo kept his focus on peeling, "How's it feel to be alone? With nobody constantly around you? How's it feel to walk in the _cat's _shoes?" Kyo bit his tongue, trying to keep from raising his voice and getting into a fight; Tohru was stirring.

"Navigate? What kind of mess did you get Honda-san into now?!" Yuki ignored the sleeping Tohru, taking a defensive step forward.

"Oh. She only happened to almost fall off the cliff. I saved her-thank you for caring-and got us home. Now keep your voice down..." Kyo hissed, abnormally calmer than the usual.

Yuki refused to listen, and he only stepped forward once more to grab Kyo by the cuff of the shirt, lifting him from his perch on the log, "What the heck is wrong with you!?"

Kyo didn't get a chance to answer before they heard Tohru stir once more-seemingly still asleep. Kyo was about to turn back to Yuki when she started to mumble, "Yu...ki..." Yuki smiled at this, looking at Kyo, who was baffled. _No...It can't be...Him?!_

"Stop....F-fighting..." Tohru turned over again, opening her eyes slowly, "Please." She began to sit up as Yuki dropped Kyo. She was wrong-she wasn't saying his name in her sleep...He had only woken her up with his yelling.

"S-sorry....Honda-san." Yuki bowed, turning for the log as he sat down. He immediately took interest in Tohru's bandaged leg. "Toh...ru. Are you ok?" he whispered, the dried blood beginning to crust on the soft latex.

"It was a quick job. But it was done right..." Kyo answered for her, his eyes warm and comforting as he gazed at Tohru. His red gaze looking more and more like honey. "Are you feeling better?"

Tohru stood up, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Yes. Thanks to you." she turned then, offering their favorite, warm smile of hers, "Thank you for saving me Kyo." she kissed him on the forehead before resuming his place to peel potatoes. She looked at the sun, which was starting to set. "Looks like it's about dinner...I'm sorry we were gone so long, Sohma-kun" Tohru frowned, leaning forward to kiss his cheek in apology. Yuki smiled nonchalantly. "No worries."  
Kyo, however, was frozen in his seat. Tohru had _kissed _him. Sure, it may not be like he thought, but she kissed him! And before she kissed the rat. Before anyone could see his obvious weakness, he turned to the fire, composing himself. "Need help?" he smiled, grabbing more food from the pack she had brought. They were going to make dinner now, and the sooner they made dinner, the sooner they could simply sit together and watch the fire die...Whether Yuki was there or not.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Haha! Yuki, you're so funny!" Tohru smiled, her complexion shining as the fire licked the air around her, making the small circle intensely warm. They had been telling jokes; Tohru's favorite.

"Hey. How about a ghost story next, Honda-san?" Yuki smiled too. He was happy he could make her laugh like this-even though she and Kyo were practically glued to each other's shoulders. "Do you like scary stories?"

"Ooh! Let's here one! I bet you're good at them, Sohma-kun!"

"Wait...Tohru. You _like _scary stories? Since when?" Kyo cocked his head, not liking where this was going. What was Yuki up to? They were talking about Tohru; the one who thought Kyo's life was so unbearably sad that she cried for hours, when frankly, he preferred living like this-it meant he could be near her. If it weren't for the curse, and his horrible family issues, he'd never have met this girl; the one he thought he was so irrevocably in love with.

"Y-Yeah. Why not? They can't be _that _scary." Tohru smiled, encouragingly. So what if she didn't like them? If the boys did, then that's what counts, right? Yuki raised a delicate brow at her statement, sneaking his hand behind him before he gently tossed a rock to the bush behind her, causing it to rustle violently.

"Ahhhh!" Tohru squealed, jumping into Kyo's lap as she firmly wrapped her hand around his neck. "Oh! Sor-!" but it was too late. She was now holding a bright orange cat; a very pissed, bright orange cat.

"Tooohru! You KNOW I change when you hug me like that! Ugh..." Kyo shook his head, the fur standing on end from the cold. It was very uncomfortable for him...Especially since he now had to change back.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm soo sorry, Kyo!" Tohru gave him the quilt that had been sitting on her lap as she covered him with it. It was quiet for several minutes afterward, except for Tohru's chattering teeth.

Kyo couldn't take it. If only ten minutes made her like this, then what if he didn't change back soon? "Tohru...Just take the blanket..."

"N-No! It's fin-f-fine. I-i'm f-f-f-fine." Tohru smiled, her teeth bouncing wildly in her mouth.

"Tohru! Just take it!" Kyo ignored the look that Yuki gave him now. He could settle for the rat being mad at him-as long as Tohru was ok.

"W-we-lll. O-O-k-kay." Tohru smiled again, pulling the quilt timidly from Kyo's back, leaving the cat bare.

_POOF!_

"Ahhhh! Kyo! Clothes, Kyo, clothes!" Tohru flailed her arms wildly, turning the opposite direction as a naked Kyo had transformed in front of her.

"Okay! Okay!" Kyo frantically searched for his pants, leaving Yuki quite amused as he chuckled, "Shut up, Rat!" Kyo finally found them, pulling them on quickly. "Okay! I'm good, Tohru."

"O-Okay..." Tohru turned around, refusing to look Kyo in the face as they both began to blush.

Silence. Again...

Yuki couldn't handle it anymore. "Ummm. Might I suggest we get some rest?" he smiled weakly, starting to blush as well for breaking the long silence.

"Sure!" Kyo and Tohru blurted out in unison, each of them looking at one another again before the blood ran to their faces. "Heh..." Kyo stood up, looking down at Tohru now. "Well, you should go in the tent...Get some rest, okay?"

"N-No...I'll sleep out here tonight." Tohru looked at the ground, "With you...Is that okay?" _I already spent time the other night with Yuki...Might as well make things even. Afterall, he did save my life..._

"Okay. Sure." Kyo smiled, getting another blanket out as she sat on her own pallet, letting him drape the quilt over her. Yuki ignored the two as he went to the tent.

"Good night, Honda-san." he tried to smile, not finding the strength to do so.

"Good night, Kyo." she smiled back, before laying her head on her pillow and gazing at the stars. _Perfect way to fall asleep..._She never knew she was going to be _dead wrong_...

* * *

**Well. I know-I cut it off. I'm so sorry. But the next one should be out shortly, and I hope it's own excitement will make up for this chapter's horrible cliff-hanger. So, what are Tohru and Kyo going to do all night when they can't sleep? Want to find out? Just read on!**

**NOTE: I never knew how much talent I had. I'm LOVING all of your reviews! They are so helpful. Though the occasional, 'Love it-Update soon!' does get a little old. So...Let's have you all tell me what you LIKED and DISLIKED in this chapter. And of course- and IDEAS you'd like to see incorporated. I DON'T have a Beta...I have no need of one...But if you find numerous flaws, let me know and I shall fix them. Just because I love my readers! Alright! I'll stop bugging you!**


	9. A Very Wet Kiss

**After much brainstorming (And anticipating on your part), I've finally finished the next chapter! This goes out to ALL the KYO fans! Will Kyo finally get his moment alone with the oblivious Tohru Honda? Well, I'm not telling you! Read on ---**

* * *

Kyo flinched once more, feeling the blanket rustle from behind him. Tohru had unconsciously moved against him once more, her forehead pressed against the back of his shoulder. _Is she still asleep?_ Kyo clenched his fist as she rustled once more against him, her warm skin nudging his bare back as she turned, "Hmm-ing" as she kicked her legs in an uneasy sleep. Kyo winced, the back of his knees aching. He contemplated waking her up from what appeared to be an unpleasant dream; for her and him both. He sighed before turning around careully, his face coming just inches short of hers. _Gack!_

Tohru stirred, her eyes fluttering weightlessly, "K-Kyo....?" she yawned, opening her eyes to meet deep pools of crimson color. "Uh. K-Kyo...W-why are you....?" her blood ran to her face, gracing it with a deep red blush. _What is...happening? He's so....close...._

Kyo's own eyes widened in bewilderment, "I! Uh! You!....Er....You were....Dreaming....And kinda...moved closer. To me." He tried to hold her own bashful gaze, but broke the communication when he felt his own face flush with color. _Damnit..._

Tohru nodded slowly, still abashed by the sudden body heat that flooded her from the cat. She moved back instantly, making Kyo appear to be hurt. "Sorry...It's not that I don't want to-"

"Wha-?" Kyo's mouth dropped, suddenly dry. _What is she saying?_

"I! I mean!....I don't have anything against you or anything...I-" Tohru sat up, facing the opposite way as she feigned interest in the weeds at the side of her pallet. "I'm sorry." she whispered, immediately laying down so he wouldn't try to pry any further. Her entire body seemed to be a heat wave, and she knew that it wasn't looking a pleasant color. _Ugh...What have I done?_ She shook her head in disappointment with herself as she pretended to start to fall asleep.

Kyo grimaced; her words had seemed so...._careless._ Like she didn't even care, let alone notice what her mere presence did to his heart. Instead of arguing he lied down as well, facing Tohru's back. He chuckled softly as she squirmed, trying to slow her breathing in hopes of making him think she was asleep. _Cute..._He sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know you aren't asleep Tohru. Your veracity is your downfall..." he smiled, knowing the girl couldn't lie to save her life.

Instead of putting forth the disgusting act, Tohru turned around to face Kyo, the color in her face leaving her the appearance of her natural tone. "Kyo..."

"Hmm?" he seemed disinterested as he rolled on his back, lifting his head to cross his arms beneath it as he gazed at the stars. "What is it Tohru.?"

"Why...Did you....Invite me? On this trip?" she bit her lip nervously before continuing, "I mean...you don't seem to enjoy people..."

Kyo contemplated that thought. He _didn't _like people. But then again, Tohru wasn't just _any _person. _Of course I can't tell her that! _He sighed before answering, "You just make me feel...Comfortable. So I wanted to share the experience..." he flicked his tongue, trying to wet his dry lips as he did his throat. He was trying to keep it natural..._It isn't time yet..._

"Oh. Thank you." Tohru smiled at him then, catching his gaze and held it, almost lovingly. "I like the way you make me feel too, Kyo." she turned herself so she was looking at the sky view as well.

Kyo's mouth went agape as he turned to Tohru. _I want to tell her..._He sighed, before swallowing as he continued. "Torhu..."

"Yes Kyo?" her face was carefree, and..._clueless._

"I...Uh. I l-...." Kyo frowned, the words not coming out. "Nevermind. I forgot..." he sighed, turning away from the stars and Tohru. "Goodnight." he whispered, holding his chest as the pulse behind the skin quickened.

"Goodnight Kyo." she smiled at his retreating figure as she too rolled over, and soon after, fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It wasn't long before Kyo was pulled from his sleep by the rustling of bushes. He sighed, sitting up and expecting Tohru to be searching for something – Whatever that something may be. But to his surprise, she was gone. "T...ru?" He grumbled, the sleep slowly seeping away from him as his vision cleared. "What th-!" he stifled a yell, as he patted the ground beside him, finding it vacant. He felt blindly into his bag on the other side, finding an old watch. 2:30am. _She can't be loooking for something for breakfast at this hour..._he sighed, pulling off the blankets as he stood, forgetting his shoes behind as he searched the campgrounds. _She's...gone?_ He looked at the dying fire, the empty beds, and then at the woods around them. _The rustling! _The thought came to him as he sprinted for the nearest bushes, pushing away leaves and twigs in his way as he made his way to the lake.

In a few short minutes he came to the large mass of water, looking at the falls for where Tohru might be. _Maybe she woke up to bathe? _He pushed the thought away, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks as the thought came across his mind. He ignored this, however, when he saw a slim figure in sweatpants and a T-shirt make it's way to the cliff's edge, just above the fall. "Tohru? Should I go?"

His question was ignored as the figure, now recognized as Tohru, stumbled and plummeted for the water's surface. "T-Tohru!" Kyo took a step forward, hesitant at the water's edge. _Maybe she's just going for a dp? She can swim..." _he hesitated by the sandy mound, wincing as the water lapped at his feet. "Tohru..." he sighed, examining the water for her ascending form to rise above it. It did; but on it's front.

"Tohru!" Kyo lunged in the water without hesitation, wincing in revolt of the cold fluid around him as he waded over to where Tohru lay face down. He picked her up, turning her in his arms as he cradled her to his chest. "T-Tohru?" he whispered, looking over every inch of her face. Her eyes were closed...In fact, he vaguely remembered seeing them closed on the cliff; but he though it only an affect of the shadows, or maybe even his hallucinations – Which weren't below him. _I'm so sorry..._he clenched her tighter, feeling her heart beat against his bare chest.

"K-Kyo,,,Where?" Tohru whispered groggily, trying her best to look at her surroundings while confined by his strong arms.

Kyo smiled, both thankful and pleased, "You were sleep walking..." he sighed, loosening his grip on the girl as he felt more comfortable, knowing she was okay.

"O-oh..." she sighed, looking exhausted as she let her eyes slide shut.

Kyo looked at her longingly, feeling his urges grow with every passing second. She was safe. And she was in _his _arms. "Tohru....Hold still for a moment...I want to...Try something..."

Tohru was confused, but too exhausted to really mind what he would do. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. So how bad could it be. "O-okay..." she let herself relax in his arms, her head sinking agianst his bare chest. _So...Warm..._

Kyo hesitated, adjusting his hold on her as he let her fall a little deeper into his chest, using one hand to graze her face, eventually cupping her cheek in his hand. He lowered his head slightly, pulling her up the rest of the way until their lips met gently, in a chaste kiss. _I don't want to scare her away..._he too closed his eyes, holding her face to his.

Tohru's eyes widened at the feeling of foreign touches as he kissed her. "Hmph....Mm..." she sighed into him, pulling herself closer to feel his warmth. She kept her arms, however, still, hoping to avoid turning him into a cat, and breaking the intimate gesture. This was...familiar..._I-Is. he...the-the...one? Who....kissed me...back then? _Her thoughts reverted back to the night she'd passed out, feeling the same warmth. She only thought it her imagination...but somehow, Kyo was making it all very real right now. She figured the thought was worthless, and returned to the moment, trying desperately to get closer to him, her exhaustion making it difficult.

Kyo's heart thudded as he felt her move against him, demanding of more; _needing _more. And maybe, her need just matched his own. He sighed, pulling her tighter to him, and deepening the kiss, making her whimper softly into him, sending all kinds of new waves throughout his body. But soon – and all _too _soon it seemed – breathing became a necessity, and he was forced to release her lips, pulling away reluctantly. He gazed down at the now beat red girl in his arms, refusing to let out a low chuckle. He'd finally done it; and he was proud. "_Tohru..." _his voice was throaty, and thick, his hidden passion increasing ten fold. But Tohru didn't seem to have the same kind of energy at the moment...

She sighed, letting herself relax as adrenaline left her body, being replaced by exhaustion. "Hmm." she tried to smile, finding it a rather difficult thing to do at the moment. Her eyes fluttered, as she fought with sleep.

Kyo smiled, "It's okay. It's been a long day...And you need your rest." he sighed too, finding the water colder than before. He carried her out, and headed for the camp. She was asleep before he even got there, and he tucked her in the pallet, pulling his own blankets over himself as he lay next to her.

But little did both of them know they had a visitor that night; a visitor who's_ c_uriosity had sprouted new feelings of jealousy and rage. Yuki sighed, pulling his knees into his chest as he gazed down at the empty lake. He grimaced, fighting the images that replayed in his mind. "_Damn Cat..."_

* * *

**Ooh! Jealousy! What will Yuki do to Kyo? And how will the events of this chapter lead to a 'relationship' (or 'rejection'), of Kyo and Tohru?! Tell me what you think please! Any ideas would be beneficial at this moment! (That means: REVIEW!)**

**Preview of Next Chapter: Yuki gets brave and decides to CONFRONT Tohru. And if that isn't good enough, they're ALONE! And in a TENT! Will Kyo save Tohru from the suddenly demanding Yuki? Or will Tohru's mindset be altered in a very anticipating encounter?**

**~~~There you go! A present! You like? You don't? Let me know...I might just end up changing it!**


	10. Extra I VOTING

**Hello and Welcome to the official "Extra" page of the story! For those of you readers that don't know, I AM the author of this fanfic. I DO NOT own Fruits Basket, only the plot of the story...**

* * *

**I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has read thus far, and reviewed my story. For those of you who have reviewed every chapter, well, I LOVE YOU. It's really helped motivate me to write more, and keep the plot going. Unfortunately, the story is going to come to a close in the next chapter or two...So this is where you make a big decision! I have been taking forever trying to write the last couple chapters for one reason: I HAVE NO IDEA HOW YOU WANT IT TO TURN OUT! I mean, reviews are all great; but are no substitute for some hardcore advice and suggestions. So now, we're going to take a vote...**

**If you want Kyo and Tohru to end up together in this story, you must say so, IN A REVIEW. I don't want a million Pms with votes...too hard to keep track of (I delete old Pms anyway...), and it's much easier to check the review page and tally up. HOWEVER, if you want YUKI to end up with Tohru, then you must also REVIEW! It also helps to give an explanation to why which guy should get the girl, and which shouldn't. And no, I don't want "Because Yuki really loves her". Try being original? Maybe quoting from my story? (HINT: there are PLENTY of quotes you can use)**

**And not only that, but there will most likely be ANOTHER story to go along with this one. Whatever Zodiac member wins, the other will have his chance in the soon-to-come SEQUEL. The sequel will include Tohru doubting her decision (of course, a while after she chooses in this story), and eventually falling for the other boy. But if you are interested in this, REVIEW. I'm not going to waste my time trying to write a good sequel if no one is going to read it...So, that means VOTE!**

**Alright. I'm done ranting. If you've read this far, then I must thank you! You've made my day, and given me the inspiration to keep writing (Because it's difficult to get motivated...). If you have any questions, then feel free to PM me, but all other comments regarding the story, or your vote, then post a REVIEW.**

**Without Further Ado, Let the Voting Begin!**

**Morikoh**


	11. Confessions: Final Chapter!

**Alright! After some major issues with school, and some busy schedules, I finally have completed the LAST CHAPTER! I'll admit. This is soooo sad! But I'm definitely making another one, so don't you worry! Please read the author's note after the story for details!**

* * *

Tohru awoke the next morning, quite reluctantly. She was extremely sore, and the cold earth had done little to no good for her already aching body. However, she resumed to trying to sit up, her body stiff. _Ugh. What happened?_ She sighed heavily, seeing her breath in the early morning air. She looked around the dead camp; the dead fire, a sleeping Kyo beside her, the disruption in the bushes across the way, the empty tent. _Wait. Empty tent? Where's Sohma-kun? _She pushed the blankets aside, pulling damp sweatpants and a sweatshirt close to her skin. "Oh. I should probably change..." she winced, remembering why she was so sore. She had fallen from the cliff. _That's right....Kyo saved me...again. And then..._she brought her fingers to her lips, grazing them slowly as she remembered the graphic events of only a few hours ago; Kyo had KISSED her! And she kissed him back! "What does this all mean?" she held her head, trying to focus, as the rustling in the bushes signaled an intruder.

"Miss Honda. You're awake." Yuki appeared from the bushes, probably back from washing up. "How're you feeling?" his voice was raspy, as if he was upset.

"Ah. Sohma-kun. I'm fine, actually. A bit sore." she sighed, pretending to look for her bag, knowing very well it was in the tent behind them. "I should go change..." she tried to smile, feeling embarrassed. Yuki probably had no idea why she was wet; she had no idea that he knew all about it.

Yuki ignored the comment, watching her descend into the tent just a few steps away. He looked at the sleeping Kyo then, making a disgusted face as he remembered the night before. Instead of indulging in his urge to smack the sleeping cat, he followed Tohru into the tent.

"Gahhh!" Tohru managed to choke out as the tent unzipped, just in time as she finished zipping up her jeans. "Sohma-kun. You surprised me!" she gasped, letting herself fall to the ground as Yuki entered, smiling at her response.

"Sorry." he chuckled, watching as Tohru pulled out a brush to comb through her damp hair. She was so pretty, despite being wet and ruffled. She had a beautiful soul, something Yuki didn't think Kyo could see.

"Um. Sohma-kun. Was there something you needed?" Tohru asked lightly, trying to break the awkward silence as the rat began to space out. His strange behavior was bothering her; making her quite uncomfortable.

Yuki remained silent. _What do I tell her? _He ruffled his violet hair, letting it fall in his face as his skin grew paler with anticipation. _Oh, I saw you kissing the damn cat last night and thought I'd bring it up..._he sighed heavily. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He looked at Tohru then, feeling something rise in his throat. Words, maybe? _You love her. Just do it._ The voice in his head was growing more and more convincing by the second. "Why Kyo?"he managed to whisper. "Why that...that..._cat?_" he gasped, holding a fist to his chest, trying to force himself to shut up before he upset Tohru. The words kept flowing, "Why can't it be me?!" he choked, looking elsewhere as Tohru stiffened.

"You...you saw..." she didn't know what to say. She was hurting Sohma-kun, and didn't know how to fix it. _There's obviously something inside me that wants Kyo...But I can't help but feel bad for upsetting Sohma-kun.- _Tohru's heart was torn, as were her loyalties. She looked at Yuki. He was so much closer than before. "U-Ummm. Sohma-kun. Wha-?" he pressed a finger to her lips, his face only inches from hers.

"Why not me?" he barely whispered again, blinking to hold back the flooding emotion as his lips just barely grazed the frozen Tohru's.

_**ZIIIIPPP**_

_Kyo!_ Tohru gasped, trying to pull away from Yuki; she couldn't bear having them both upset with her. Kyo only stared in shock...and horror.

"What the hell?!" he didn't try to suppress his anger as he pulled Yuki away from her, staring them both down. "What is going on?" Kyo was having trouble talking too.

Yuki stood up, defensively. "Tohru and I were ju-" Kyo stepped back, cutting Yuki off.

"Obviously!" he yelled, looking at Tohru directly now, "But...why?!" He trudged backward, toward the dead fire, throwing his damp T-Shirt at the nearest tree.

Tohru stood, following the two reluctantly. "K-Kyo!" she tried to yell, the words escaping her before the could form in her mouth. _Oh no...I hope he didn't think..._She wiped away the silent tears now pooling in her eyes. "Kyo! Yuki!"

The two ignored her, Yuki rolling up his sleeves in preparation. Kyo grumbled, punching the tree, ignoring the scrapes it left on his knuckles. "Bring it, Rat!"

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." Yuki growled back, ignoring the pleading Tohru behind him as she tugged at his shoulder. "You really thought you had a chance!" he nearly laughed.

"I did. I did have the chance! You just did what you do best and took it from me!" Kyo looked at Tohru, furious. He brought his fists up, throwing a punch at Yuki then.

Yuki dodged it deftly, bringing his knee into Kyo's jaw, letting the blood fly across the camp. "She would never choose you. Really, be serious!" he threw another relentless kick, knocking Kyo cleanly off his feet and into the ground, his back hitting an uprooted rock. He winced in pain, rather than crying out, saying nothing

_This can't be happening! They're fighting over me! Oh god..._Tohru cringed, as the two kicked at each other. Then jolted as she heard a solid body hit the ground violently. _Kyo..._She stood, running over to him as he lay on the ground. "Sohma-kun! Stop!" she yelled, growing angry at the sight of a beaten Kyo. It was amazing how she had become so attached to him in the past couple days. "You need to stop." she glared, her eyes softening as they met the dumbfounded Kyo's. He choked a moment, blood pooling fluently from his jaw as he spoke.

"T-Tohru?" he sighed, not sure what was going on. Tohru only nodded before turning to Yuki, who was just as confused.

"Why him? You're really going to protect that _cat?_" he spat, his jaw line tightening as his teeth clenched. He had never spoken to Miss Honda in such a way before, and it wasn't doing him any good now; she might eventually hate him.

Tohru looked away from Kyo, who winced as he sat up, leaning his weight against Tohru as he did so. "Yes...I am" she sighed, finally seeing what she couldn't before. _He's always been here. Caring for me. Whether I saw it or not. He was always looking out for me; keeping me from harm..._"I....I love him." she confessed, smiling at Kyo as his eyes widened in shock. Yuki's reaction was ten fold when she looked back at him. "And I'm sorry. But you need tostop." she shook her head, fighting anger, "I want you in my life. But not in such a way as I need you. I really admire your friendship, Sohma-kun." she tried to lighten the mood. She didn't hate Yuki, but she didn't want to give him up either. She needed both of these people in her life; they were her precious family.

Yuki clenched and unclenched his jaw, making a grinding sound in replacement of her words. _You always get what you want. _Kyo's words echoed in his head, _'I will win someday. Then you'll see what it's like to be the cat...' _Kyo was right. He won, and Yuki was humiliated; much like the cat might be. "Fine. Whatever." he sighed, shaking his angrily. Tohru was important to him too, and he didn't want to lose her; even if it mean she was ultimately with Kyo. He bent closer to Kyo, who was still bewildered. "You better take good care of her...Or else I'll gladly pick up the slack." he sighed, only to where Kyo would hear. He didn't want to make a bigger scene. Instead he turned, walking away with his own backpack. He had packed it before, thinking something of this sort might happen. But Tohru was definitely worth the try.

"Sohma-kun..." Tohru had stood, letting Kyo to fend for himself a moment, "Thank you. For everything." she smiled lightly, forgetting her anger at the violet beauty. "I know you only mean the best."

Yuki shook his head amused. _So much like Tohru to mend things back together. _And she did, even if it meant they could only be friends. "Yea. Sure."

"Um. Where are you going? We don't leave for another couple hours..." she looked at the ground, embarrassed that she was trying to keep him here. _It must be awkward for him..._

"I think I'll head home early." Yuki shook his head, looking at Kyo, who wast trying to stop the bleeding. _I guess I kinda lost control. _He winced, smiling at the fact he was actually feeling sorry for the very cat who took this girl away. "I think you two need time to figure things out. And get cleaned up." he turned around again, hiding the emotion in his eyes that threatened to tear him apart. He didn't want to give up this easily. _But if it means Tohru's happines..._Yuki stalked away regrettably, pretending that the tear that had fallen from his pale cheek was merely the trees shedding their morning dew. He may not be happy, but it was like Kyo had said. _It's not all about me, afterall._ He chuckled in sadistic amusement. "Maybe I am too spoiled." he whispered only to himself...

"Um. Ok..." Tohru said to the disappearing shadow before she turned toward Kyo then, sighing in relief; it was over.

XxxXxXxXxXx

"ow.....Ow......OWWWWWW. T-Tohruuu...." Kyo groaned, inching away from Tohru's touch as she tried wiping the blood away from his jaw line, as gently as she could.

"You can whine so much..." she sighed, exasperated and on edge. The past hour's events had been so dramatic. And to make things worse, she'd be leaving the beautiful scenery in less than an hour.

Kyo quite whining, only to jump from the log once Tohru had finished. "Finally." he grunted before pulling on a new shirt, and grabbing his backpack. He looked at Tohru, who was gazing at the dim fire in front of them. "Er...Are you alright? Tohru?" he sighed, sitting down. _Something's wrong. _He had finally gotten over the bewilderment of his confession; and now was just in a constant state of bliss. She was his. _Mine..._He thought with a smile, before the events replayed in his mind. _Oh...That's it. _"Are you worried about Yuki?" he sighed, not wanting to talk about it. He had just gotten the shit beat out of him in front of her. _Stupid rat._

"No. Just...confused." she sighed. The week had been a long one, despite her reluctance to leave. "Remind me why again it was that you invited me here?" she looked at him, her gaze intense, "And the truth this time?" she had figured something was wrong the night they talked before he saved her from drowinging. _I could've sworn he almost said he 'loved' me then too._

Kyo only shook his head; she was smarter than she appeared to be, "Yeah. I guess...I just wanted the chance to be alone..." he sighed, setting his bag down. They were going to talk awhile; he could feel it. "And, I felt that being in the mountains always seemed to put me at ease with myself." he looked at the ground, shyly. "I felt that if I was comfortable, maybe I could tell you how I felt..." he sighed again, looking at Tohru for a reaction. She was starting to blush.

"Oh..." she gasped, covering her cheeks which seemed to be getting warmer and warmer. Surely she was bright pink by now. She looked away, trying to conceal the embarrassment.

However, Kyo wouldn't have it. Instead, he grabbed her by the shoulders, lifting her into his lap as his hands fell over hers, pulling them away from her cheeks. "I wish you wouldn't do that." he joked. He stroked her cheek gently, before looking her directly in the eyes this time. "Do you regret it...Confessing. To Yuki?" Kyo was serious now, butterflies making his stomach jump to his throat in anticipation.

"No..." Tohru choked, fidgeting on his lap. "Sohma-kun is great and all. I just...I don't know. He's not...the one, I suppose." she shook her head in frustration, "I can't explain it." she confessed, feeling the heat in her body increase.

Kyo smiled lightly, "Fair enough." he chuckled, entertaining himself in using his fingers to stroke the outline of Tohru's face. He smiled, knowing Tohru's growing nervousness. "Are you alright with this?...With...'us'?" he shook his head in disbelief. He didn't intend to have this conversation; he was till baffled at the fact Tohru had chosen him over Yuki.

Tohru reached out timidly, placing a gentle hand on Kyo's face, and then letting it slide into his burning orange hair. His gaze was intense, a smooth honey looking color as they stared at each other. She smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek before answering, "Completely." she sighed, feeling Kyo's grasp around her waist tighten in response. Her heart skipped a beat, _Kiss him! _Her inner voice intruded her thoughts, as she found herself leaning dangerously close to his face.

Kyo took the hint and smiled before tugging her against him, letting their lips lock as they met. Feeling Tohru sigh against him heightened the moment as he felt her lips move against his first, his hands fisting in her sweatshirt as the need to draw her closer grew. She had felt the need too, her hands gliding up his chest and into his hair, hugging him closer until....

_**POOF!**_

"Damnit..." Kyo hissed, now an orange cat, buried in a pile of clothes. He glared at Tohru, who held a hand clasped over her mouth, concealing a sly smile.

"S-sorry?" she tried desperately not to giggle, failing miserably at it. Instead she bent over, laughing uncontrollably. Kyo hissed in response, though the irony of the moment seemed to get too him too, and he found himself gasping for air as he attempted to quit laughing as well. The two sat, chuckling and smiling at each other a moment longer until he changed back...

"Gack! Kyo! Clothes!!!!! Clothes!" Tohru turned around, as embarrassed as always, as Kyo simply stood, leaning over to replace his khakis. He chuckled as he did so, finding the moment almost cute.

Tohru turned at Kyo's signal, finding him just pulling his black T-Shirt over his head with a smile. He eyes grazed the boy who now had belonged to her; his tan skin, his shirt, the muscles beneath that, and his kisses. It was when he caught her eye once more that she blushed. "Uh....um."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "we're going to have to work around that part..." he sighed, holding back an involuntary chuckle. He only smiled at Tohru's timid nod as she stood. "Should we start going."

"Y-yes!" Tohru jumped for her bag, pulling it over her shoulder, the blush in her cheeks still apparent. _This is surely going to be an interesting semester..._she admitted to herself, looking at the orange haired cat.

Kyo took notice, "what?" he was uncomfortable too, shuffling his feet and playing with his long hair.

"N-nothing..." she sighed, looking at the ground. "Just....I...I love you." she smiled, grabbing Kyo's hand.

"I love you too." And with their hands locked together, they began the journey home; their vacation had ended.

**THE END (Quite Sadly!)**

* * *

****Yes! I changed my name; iPoet! I hope this isn't an inconvenience!**

**UPCOMING: The results are finally in! And Kyo WON! Woot. And there will definitely be a SEQUEL! Please suscribe if you're interested in that! Or, look out for a story called: 'Feelings'. This is going to be the sequel, which in fact EXPANDS on Tohru and Kyo's relationship through the rest of the year. Of course there will be some Akito twists, and threats from Kyo in which might lead to him being taken away; or running away. So please check that out! No, Tohru isn't going to change her mind on who she loves. Though I'm thinking of throwing in a character for Yuki to find ove with. I'll post a short intro so you can see what it's going to be about. It'll only be a summary though. At least for now.**

**AS ALWAYS: REVIEW! I really hope you liked this story. And I hope you read the next one; it should be good. I want your ideas and thoughts on this finale. Did I succeed? Did I utterly fail?! Let me know please.**


End file.
